Heart of Fire and Ice
by joellynann
Summary: The God of Mischief returns to Earth for unknown reasons and ends up a captive of SHIELD. It's Sylvie's job to study him, but she harbors secrets as dark as his. Putting them in the same room could end up starting a war... or finding extreme passion. Loki/OC, set post Thor: Dark World. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

****Hey everyone. I originally planned to add this storyline into "Make Some Mischief" but decided instead to write a second Loki story. If you followed my previous story, you will notice a few similarities as well as a few copied lines. For that, I apologize. This story will not connect to "Make Some Mischief", "Eyes On You", or any other Avengers fanfics that I may write. This story will completely stand alone. Otherwise, please enjoy and as always, I do not own any Marvel characters or the corresponding movie story lines. Much love!****

Chapter 1

The location was right. The timing was off. I was early… very early. Like almost 2 hours early. I had my book and a cup of coffee, but I wasn't really paying attention to either. The park was crowded and I needed to be focused on my job. I wasn't just another tourist. I was here to stop a war.

At three minutes to two o'clock, I put my book into my purse and finished the cold coffee. I tossed the cup in the trash and started walking, my hands in my pockets. I wasn't following a specific person, per say. It was the feeling of growing power, of magic that guided me. I felt him before I recognized the illusion he had cloaked about him.

"Good afternoon, Loki," I said, reaching out and cuffing the pseudo-god. "You are under arrest."

He had the nerve to laugh, like I didn't see through the disguise of an old man. "You think to, how do you say it… oh, take me in?"

He moved to touch me with his staff, the conductor of his power which most people would only see as a walking stick. Not that it would have really done anything to me, but my natural instincts kicked in. I kicked out and knocked it to the ground, getting the other cuff on his wrist before he knew what hit him.

"Don't bother fighting, Loki. Your magic is neutralized by the cuffs," I called as a swarm of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounded him. "Take him back to home base and get him in lock down. And do not take those cuffs off!"

I watched as they loaded him into the van before picking up the fallen staff. I sighed as the power dimmed and went out. It wasn't so much that I wanted the power. I just wanted to not be the neutralizer of it. I hailed a cab and headed back to the office. I had a lot of explaining to do and Director Fury was not going to be happy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

****Sorry Chapter 1 was so short, but I needed something quick to get the ball rolling so here's Chapter 2 at the same time. Enjoy!****

Chapter 2

I was in trouble… again. I listened to Director Fury blowing steam about taking unnecessary risks, using resources that I shouldn't have had access to in the first place, blah blah blah. It was all a moot point. I captured Loki and brought him in, avoiding another possible war from having him visible on our planet. People had not forgotten New York and as far as I knew, his own brother did not even know he was alive. I wanted to keep it that way for the moment, but Fury was arguing every other point.

"Director, calling Thor in now could very well affect the balance we have worked so hard for. People will see him here and assume we are under attack again. You need to let me do my job and figure out what Loki's plan is. If you had let me do that after New York instead of letting Thor take him back to Asgard, then maybe having him returning could have been avoided. I need to speak with him and study him. Whatever reasons he has for returning to Earth must be uncovered before we involve his brother."

"Do not forget your place, Ms. Davis. This is my arena."

I laughed, completely void of emotion. "And we both know, Director, that I am your main event. No one knows about me or what I can do. The world focuses on your Avengers while I am doing all of the work behind the scenes, so don't patronize me." I stood and moved to the doorway, giving him a cold look over my shoulder. "You know where my allegiance lies, and we both know it's not with you. Do not contact Thor."

I let the door slam behind me. The personnel whose desks were near Nick Fury's office glanced at me warily. I was the only one brave enough to call that man on his bullshit and they knew very little about me. I had my own lab and secure office on one of the lower levels as well as an apartment in the building. There was no way I would ever be allowed to live on my own again without surveillance, not after being busted in communications with a known drug lord and two very powerful world leaders. Director Fury wasn't stupid.

I made my way down to the level that was home to our holding cells. The technology had been created to make these cells what we needed them to be. This meant that the war-criminal known as Loki was held in a cell of my own design. He had no power, no magic, and no ability to use illusions or charms. In that room, he was a mere civilian. He just didn't know it yet.

I checked the monitors for the room before I entered. Loki was sitting in the arm chair, tossing a coin into the air repeatedly. The chair opposite him had a desk in front of him with my files on top of it. I left them there on purpose. If he had wanted to know what I was researching, it was all there for him to see, but the monitors showed he hadn't moved except for the coin.

I made my way to my seat with no reaction from him. He looked much as he did from all of the videos I had seen of him previously. He was tall, extremely slender, and had the traditional long black hair slicked back from his face. His clothes were impeccable Asgardian garb, now that he wasn't living in an illusion. I tossed the peacoat I had been carrying across the desk and sat down. I didn't acknowledge him and he was content to ignore me.

I looked over the notes I had made in the cab about his reaction to me. I know I wasn't much to look at, but that served me well. I was average. I was average height, average weight, average nondescript brown hair. The only thing that wasn't forgettable was the color of my eyes. They were pure silver. Well, almost pure with a touch of blue. Enough that most people would realize that I wasn't completely human. I usually wore colored contacts when I went into the field, but I took them out when I wasn't. Let the people I worked with and for wonder all they wanted.

"How long am I to remain imprisoned?"

Ah, he speaks, I thought. "As long as I say so." I tossed him the key to his cuffs which he caught easily. "You are not free, but you might as well be comfortable."

He eyed me but used the key. He rubbed his wrists for exaggerated effect. "This is pointless. You will do what? Interrogate me, then think that I will be secure here? I will escape. I always do."

"Then do it," I replied, waiving my hand in the air. "Have at it."

I went back to reading my notes, but observing him all the while. I had to give him credit. He truly did try every conceivable way to get free. As the minutes passed, he became more and more agitated. It was nearing the hour mark before he gave up, collapsing into his chair.

"What demon magic is this?" he demanded.

I stood and walked to the front of my desk, leaning against it. I crossed my arms and smiled. If it looked evil, so be it.

He looked slightly impressed. "No one has been able to contain me before."

"Oh I think Odin did a decent job." I watched his face as he got angry and then covered it up. "Yes, I know that you were imprisoned by your adoptive father and that you probably were the reason that the distraction on Asgard worked so well. I know that the loss of your mother has devastated you, even if you do everything you can to hide it. You fought with your brother against the dark elves and faked your own death to rise against Odin and take the throne. Whether he is alive or dead, I don't know and I don't really care."

I took a moment to let that sink in. "You see, I know all about you. I know your desire to rule, to be supreme. I know the darkness inside of you. I know the moments of happiness that you don't want to admit to. I know that right now you are wondering how the hell I figured all of this out. No, I did not speak to Thor or anyone else of Asgard. You wanted to know what 'demon magic' this is?" I moved to stand over him with my hands on his armrests. I lowered my face to his. "This is my magic."

I dropped my shields enough to let my power fill the room, and he couldn't hide the shiver that ran through him or the goosebumps on his arms.

"Who are you?" he asked, voice quiet.

I walked to the door, picking up my coat. "I will have them escort you to your rooms and I will personally bring your dinner up."

"WHO ARE YOU?" he screamed, jumping to his feet, rage amassing as I closed the door behind me.

The guards posted to Loki's cell were battle ready, possibly thinking that I had been followed out of the room. No matter how many times I explained that he couldn't escape, nobody wanted to believe me. Just as well that no one really knew the extent of my powers, not even the director. I did not want to end up as a guinea pig in one of these very cells again.

I headed upstairs to my apartment. I passed Hawkeye in the hallway, probably heading down to the training center. He shared an apartment with Steve Rogers near mine. He didn't go into the field anymore, not since Loki fucked with his head. I doubted he would be thrilled if he knew who was downstairs, but I didn't feel like sharing that information at the moment. Instead, I offered a smile and continued on my way.

My room was the corner suite that unlocked with a fingerprint scanner. Fury thought he had a bypass code but I had Tony Stark reprogram the unit right after I moved in permanently. He also made it so that I could switch the cameras that Fury insisted weren't there to a generic feed if I didn't want to be spied upon.

The place was spacious enough with a generic design. It was as forgettable as I could be. The only area that had even the remotest personality was the living room. I had lugged the sixty-four inch Samsung Smart TV home theater system into my place all by myself. I wasn't about to trust anyone else with carrying a five thousand dollar system but me. If I broke it, it would be my own damn fault. I had a suede couch that was softer than anything I had ever felt, complete with motorized feet rests. I had a giant bean bag seat with a crushed velvet cover as extra seating, not that I entertained often. At most, I hung out with Darcy Lewis and her boyfriend Ian when she wasn't out of the country helping Dr. Jane Foster with her research.

Darcy and I met by accident after the New Mexico incident. I had known about the bridge between worlds long before they did and so I considered Jane a moron at best. Darcy, on the other hand, was just so crazy I couldn't help but love her. She thought my eyes were "wicked cool" as she would say and she didn't care that I hated almost everyone else I came into contact with.

I flopped onto my bed without turning on any lights. I didn't feel like being watched right now. Fury could wonder what had happened downstairs all he wanted. I had a secure feed within his so unless I released the footage, what was on the monitors was only accessible by me. It would only infuriate the director, but he could kiss my ass. This was my project, not his. He was the one who forced me into S.H.I.E.L.D. and didn't even ask what I wanted. If I kept things from him, so be it. The bastard had it coming.

Loki intrigued me. I found bits of him unsettling, but overall I wanted to learn more about the man behind the monster. Was I the only one who could read him? Was it because of my gift or because I was the only one who thought there was more to him than the darkness he portrayed? I'm sure his brother wanted to believe in him, but after faking his death and possibly killing the king, I wasn't about to ask that question. I wanted to know if Loki was worth saving before I turned him over to Thor's wrath.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, the clock read that it was nearly ten at night. I cracked my neck and shoulders and got up. A quick shower got me moving and I headed into my kitchen. It may not have been my best idea, but I decided to make Loki dinner. The dining hall was open all night, but I made better food than that. Loki would never trust me, but maybe I could get him to open up with food. It was a good thought process at least. I boiled the spaghetti while the meatballs baked in the oven. I had a secret brown gravy recipe that had won my paternal grandmother many awards in her day. I didn't make it often but seeing how I was hours late taking my charge his meal, I could do no less than my best. Meal ready, I wrapped the plates with tin foil and headed back downstairs.

Knowing what I did about him, I had a sub-level unit created to feel more like a hotel than a cell. I didn't know how long he would be here, so I didn't want him to feel completely like the prisoner he was. It was weird. I shouldn't have cared but I had been in his shoes at one point. I knew what a little kindness could do.

I even knocked when I reached his room even though it was security sealed and he wouldn't have been able to open it even if he wanted to. Which was apparent he didn't since he didn't even look at me when I entered, though his tone was scathing.

"You're late, human."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm so sorry, my liege," I said in my most sarcastic tone. I unwrapped his plate and set it on the table. I got out silverware and made myself comfortable against the counter. I started eating and waited. I knew he had to be hungry. I wasn't leaving until he ate.

Eventually he gave up channel surfing and joined me. He was silently fuming, shoveling the food into his mouth as quickly as possible. I wasn't going to break the silence. I was learning so much more in it.

"You can leave now."

"Aw, that's so cute. You're trying to dismiss me." I took the dishes and began to wash them in the sink. It was a risk turning my back to him, but I wasn't afraid of him. I could handle myself… and him.

I sensed him move up behind me and saw his hands end up on either side of me on the counter. I didn't tense like he expected. Instead, I turned around to face him. He didn't back up but I knew he was looking for a fight. The tension was coming off of him in waves, the air around him thick.

"What game are you playing at, human?"

Okay, this had to stop right now. "You keep calling me 'human'. You really shouldn't." I brought my eyes up to meet his full on.

He took an intake of breath but didn't move. "So asking who are you is no longer as important as what are you?"

"Who I am is your keeper. What I am is none of your concern."

"So explain to me this. I am here at your will to be your trained monkey then?"

I laughed and this time I meant it. He actually looked insulted. "You're joking, right? The Great and Powerful Guard and her pet!" I wiped a tear from my eye. "Lord Loki, you are no one's monkey." I made to move away from him, but was backed into the corner of the counter. I had one very pissed off god pressed up against me, and not all of him was angry. "Careful. Everything is on camera."

Mocking him was dangerous. I knew that but I needed to distract him. Instead, he distracted me by attacking my lips with his. I expected savage and rage, but not this heat. He was attempting to dominate me. That just didn't fly, but that didn't mean I wanted to stop.

Instead, I fought back with equal vigor. For every ounce given, I showed him was dominating meant. I allowed myself, for just a small moment, to enjoy being in the arms of a man who could handle a woman like me. I knew that it must end, so I pushed him away. He let me.

I made it to the door before he grabbed my arm. "Your name."

It was a demand. I debated whether to give in. In the end, I relented. "Sylvie Davis."

He nodded. "Now get out."

I went.


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, this is Marvel's universe. I just exist within it. Much love, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I refused to return to Loki's cell. I didn't know how to react to what happened between us so I delved into my work. For days, I monitored and observed him through the camera feed I had set up. I locked myself in my apartment and took notes. I ignored summons from Nick Fury and depleted my refrigerator of most of the edible contents. I was contemplating which flavor of ramen to make when a banging sounded at my door.

"Sylvie! If you don't let me in, I'm going to stand out here and start singing 'It's Raining Men' at the top of my lungs! And I brought you major munchies so open up the door!"

Sue me. I was hungry.

An hour later, Darcy and I were chowing down on a college kid's spread of junk food watching Food Network. "So are you going to tell me what's been going on with you or am I going to have to beat it out of you? I know there's some big secret around here. There's someone in the cells, isn't there? Who is it?"

I sighed. Darcy may act like an idiot but she was really perceptive. I gave her the most vague of details about who was here, but left nothing else out… including the kiss.

"You kissed the prisoner? That's insane!" She paused. "And seriously kinda hot."  
I shrugged. "I don't know what to do. He's definitely not one of the good guys, but he intrigues me. And I have a feeling we have a lot in common. I want to understand him, but if the Director has his way, I'm never going to get that chance."

"You'll figure it out, Syl. You always do." She reached over and gave me a quick hug. "I'm so sick of Robert Irvine. He's such a know-it-all," Darcy complained. "I'm changing the channel."

I watched in horror as she hit the 'previous' button on the remote and displayed the live feed of Loki's rooms. I covered my face in my hands as she jumped up and whirled around.

"HIM? YOU KISSED HIM?" she screamed. "He's like… evil incarnate! What were you thinking?"

Something inside me snapped. I didn't yell back. If anything, I was calmer than I ever should have been. "Darcy, I get attacked enough by Fury. I don't need this from you."

I stood up, grabbed a bag of chips and headed to the door. "And as my friend, I'm swearing you to secrecy on this. If you tell anyone, including Jane, I will never forgive you."

I headed for the elevator. She knew how to lock up, but knowing her, she would still be there when I got back. She may have been a ditz, but she was loyal. I was betting on that part of her instead of the blabber-mouth. If she told Jane, then Jane would tell Thor and all of this was over. The God of Thunder would return, drag his brother back to Asgard, and probably kill him.

I hadn't intended to end up in the cells. I didn't really want to contemplate why I unlocked Loki's room without knocking, and plopped myself onto his couch. He showed no visible surprise to see me, but it was obvious his mind was racing.

"Here." I handed him the chips. He raised one eyebrow at me. "Look, just eat them. I didn't poison them or anything." I grabbed the remote out of his hand and turned 'Restaurant: Impossible' back on.

"You're angry."

His tone wasn't judgmental, simply observant, but I was not in the mood. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

He munched his way through the bag, careful not to get potato chip grease on his hands. "How did you know that I wanted a snack?"

"You're supposed to be a genius. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

He was thoughtful. "Anyone would think that you can read minds, but it's more powerful than that."

I waited for him to concentrate on something. "I'm sorry that it's not the feasts Frigga would have prepared for your birthday, but I don't have the ability to roast an entire horned goat thing for you."

I had shocked him. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what? Show you the answer to your question? I don't read minds, Loki. I absorb memories. You were thinking of roasted goat and I delved deeper. Your mind won't crack under my probing, will it? I doubt I could even make a dent if you didn't want me to. That's why I haven't bothered trying. It's easier with humans."

His face was contorted with anger. "And my magic?"

I looked back at the television. "That one isn't entirely my fault. I'm what they call a 'neutralizer'. I negate magic, but I can't control it. It comes and goes."

"I haven't been able to do anything since you brought me to this place. Explain!"

"Well, Director Fury has spent unknown amounts of time developing safeguards and security options by studying me. That's why you can't use your magic in the building. That's why the cuffs worked on you. They were charmed."

He stood and began to pace, rambling about lost arts and the audacity of humans to meddle.

"But as you so eloquently put it, you're not human!" he sneered. "What sort of creature are you?"

I let him bitch until he finally had run out of curses from both worlds. He eventually sat down again, not so close as to accidentally touch me but close enough that I could feel his frustration coming off of him in waves. "I am at a loss. I have never been without my magic. You have torn from me part of my very essence."

I wasn't going to apologize. It wasn't my style. "You'll get it back. I don't intend to keep you here forever. Eventually, someone is going to slip up and Thor will find out where you are. I want you gone before then."

"Any why may I ask?" He was humoring me by using manners, but even he couldn't deny he was being snarky.

"Because I don't want your blood on my hands."

It was time to go. I was not continuing that train of thought with him. My reasons were my own, but when I stood he reached out and grabbed my arm. He wasn't trying to hurt me, just stop me.

"What care you if I should die?"

Shit. I was definitely not going there. "I don't care."

He stood, never lessening his grip. He leaned in close, his lips brushing my ear. "You lie."

He let me pull away. I raced back to my room, ignoring Darcy's attempts at conversation, and barricaded myself in my bedroom. Maybe tomorrow I would go shopping or anything outside of this tower. Maybe I would go see a movie. Oh who was I kidding? I was going to end up doing something stupid, I just knew it.

Morning came with its usual dependability. I made my way into the kitchen, smelling coffee already brewing.

"Morning, sunshine!"

I grumbled at Darcy. I was not talking to her until I had caffeine. I was handed a mug and I took a long drink before I realized that Darcy was in the living room. I looked up and groaned.

"Darcy! What did you do?"

She grimaced. "Damn, you are crankier than Jane when you wake up! I just thought it would be nice to have company for breakfast."

I turned back around. "You really shouldn't be here."

Loki laughed. I had never heard him do that before. "Yes, well. I didn't really have any say in the matter. This Darcy and human boy released me and brought me here."

I then realized that Ian was sitting at the table. "Morning, Ian."

"Hi." He had to be the shyest person I had ever met.

I made my way over to my friend. "Darcy. The locks on his room were uncrackable. What did you do?"

"Well…"

I smacked her upside the head. "It's too early for this. Talk!"

"Okay, okay! I called Tony."

For that I smacked my own head. "Why are you so insistent on ruining my day?"

"Look, he broke into the computer system to open the lock. He didn't see who we were breaking out. It's okay, really!"

No, it's not okay. Tony was too inquisitive for his own good. He was going to have my puny computer program hacked in no time at all and then it was adios Loki, nice to meet you.

As if reading my mind, my phone went off. I answered it without hesitation. "Look, Director… I don't know why she did it but you need to take it up with Jane. She's her boss, not me."

"Ms. Davis, the Avengers are aware of who we have in the tower. Thor wishes to speak with his brother. You will escort him back to his cell immediately."

Oh, I was so not about to follow any orders. "After breakfast." I hung up before another word could be said.

I looked about the room and sighed. I was doing way too much of that lately. "Who's hungry?"

I may not have been the world's greatest cook, but I could make a mean early morning spread. Pancakes and waffles. Scrapple, bacon, and sausage. Bagels with jam and butter. Eggs to order. French toast. Ian must have stopped at a grocery store on his way over. There was no way Darcy had thought ahead. Said friend and her boyfriend ate quickly and left, not wanting to witness Thor's anger. Loki and I took our time, eating in silence.

"Well, I guess the dishes can wait. We should go." I grabbed my sweatshirt and slippers and pulled my hair up into a messy bun without bothering to brush it.

"You're not going to dress?"

I shook my head. "If I'm going to get reamed out for this, I want to be comfortable. Besides, I don't think your brother is going to wait patiently much longer."

We headed to the elevator and got inside. We made it a few floors down before he hit the stop button. "What are you doing?"

He faced me, intently focused on reading my face. "Why did you really bring me here?"

"I told you, I was avoiding another war. People would have freaked out if they had seen you. They haven't forgotten New York."

"You're lying again. Tell me."

It was hard to concentrate with him this close. I was backed into the wall and he was much taller than me. I was dangerously close to losing my control. "I wanted to study you."

"Why?" His voice was quiet. He was truly interested in my answer.

"Because there is no other person known to be even remotely like me. I wanted a chance to not feel so alone."

There. I had admitted to him what no one else could possibly have fathomed. And it was all on recorded video. Fury had the entire building wired. He knew exactly what was going on.

Loki looked up and found the camera. "You fear them?"

I shook my head. "I hate them. I was a caged animal long before the world knew of your existence. Escape was never an option."

He moved to block me from sight of the camera, way too close for comfort. "And if it was?"

His whispers were playing havoc with my hairs on the back of my neck. I couldn't decide if I liked it or not. "But it isn't."

I touched his chest to move him away from me but instead he reached up and placed his hand over mine. This kiss was softer that the last, and over much faster.

Now it was my turn to ask, "Why?"

He smiled. "I find you intriguing as well. Kissing you is… not entirely unpleasant."

It took me a minute to realize he had attempted to crack a joke. "As much as I would love to see what other insults you may have for me, we really should be going."

He nodded and allowed the elevator to continue downward. I delivered him to the guards and watched them march him down the hall. I could hear his brother screaming at someone and knew I would never seem him again. He glanced over his should once and gave me a sad sort of smile before allowing the mask of indifference to fall back into place. Then he was gone.

So the monster has a human side, I pondered as I made my way to Fury's office. And I, the human, had a darkness only a monster could understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Welcome back. A shout out to my first reviewer: SuperNaturalxxFreak! Please enjoy this latest installment, and as always – Marvel does not belong to me.**

Chapter 4

The morning was over before I finally emerged from behind closed doors. I was officially barred from doing any more research and the permanence of my not being able to go back into the field had yet to be determined. Whatever. This was nothing new. All of my codes and perks were revoked. Essentially, I was banished to my room like a spoiled child, grounded until further notice. At least Fury hadn't sent me back to the cells. The years of experimentation had left some very deep scars and I avoided some of those levels of hell at all costs.

My door was unlocked and my apartment was in shambles. The director had authorized it, that I knew. He did it occasionally to remind me that he was all-powerful. What a dick.

"Wow."

I didn't want to flip out on Darcy. It wasn't really her fault that I was back to square one. I knew that it would end this way. I had just hoped for a few more days.

"Help me put all this crap back where it belongs, would you?"

We worked without speaking, even when I realized that my television had a huge scratch in the screen. I would have to request permission to get a new one. There was no way I was going to be allowed to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. Tower anytime soon. Someone was going to have to get it for me.

"Jane's mad at Thor."

I didn't react. I figured I would hear it all anyway.

"She said he didn't need to go all postal on Loki. I mean, Odin's fine and all so what was the point? It screwed you up. Pissed off Loki. Jane told Thor where he could shove his hammer and left."

"Why does she care?"

"Because I told her you and Loki had a thing going and that it wasn't fair."

I rolled my eyes. "We didn't have a thing."

"Oh you two so had a thing! The whole tower knows it. Your elevator kiss is all anyone is talking about."

Her cell phone rang. I tuned her out and went back to putting my dishes away. What did it matter if we had a thing or not? He was gone so it was time to dust off my hands and figure out what other trouble I could make.

"Sylvia, are you listening to me?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Well you should be! That was Jane. She said she just got a new assistant and that I need to get to the lab immediately to fill him in."

"So Ian's fired?"

She shook my shoulders, hard. "No, dumb ass! Thor left… without his brother!"

She took off on me, leaving me to stare blankly ahead. What game was Fury playing? I knew eventually I was going to find out so it wasn't worth stressing out over.

Later on that afternoon, after my stuff was finally back where it belonged and I had reset the settings on my alarms, I pulled out my computer. I had backed up the files from the past week on an USB drive that I carried with me. I pulled up the video files and found the one I was looking for. I replayed the first kiss and watched how he and I reacted to each other. I had to admit it. There was something between us. I hadn't imagined the electricity. I hadn't made up the passion. The anger we both carried seemed to recognize a like-soul.

"I knew there was another file."

I pulled the drive out of the computer and held it out. "Take it. "

The director took the drive out of my hand and crushed it under the heel of his boot. He then sat across from me. "You know why we had to contact Thor."

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You got what you wanted. I'm isolated except for Darcy. Don't really even know why you let her stay in my life.

"Because she's harmless. Loki is not. The two of you together could spell…"

My eyes flashed red. He flinched. "What? Disaster? For who, Director? Just you because it would mean you couldn't control me anymore. Your hold on me is miniscule at best. You know if I had even a smallest chance I would be gone. You have used me and abused me for years. If people only knew half the things you have done to me and through me, they wouldn't follow you for anything. That's why I am a prisoner here, just as much as Loki was. So save your breath. I'm not interested in hearing anything else you have to say. Lock me up, throw away the key. Whatever."

I waited, expecting him to yell and curse like usual, but he was quiet. "Loki did not return to Asgard. He is still here on Earth under Jane Foster's supervision, but you are not to see him. I will kill both of you if you disobey me on this."

Great. Threats were a wonderful way to end my day. The only problem was that I knew he would have no issue of conscience following through on them. He left me to debate my options, of which there were none. There was no place I could run to, no place I could hide. The rage that was building inside of me was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

I grabbed a butcher knife from the drawer and found the wires to the cameras watching me. I sliced through them without a second thought. What I chose to do now was my decision. The knife was heavy in my hand and I considered briefly plunging it into my heart. It would solve all of my problems, except that I would be dead. I really didn't want to be dead. I wanted revenge. Instead, I stabbed the blade into the middle of my dining room table.

I grabbed my duffle bag from the closet and started throwing clothes into it. I couldn't stay here. I was going to do something violent if I didn't find a way to get out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I had to be hallucinating. I turned slowly and blinked rapidly, but the image in front of me didn't change. He was really in front of me. "And why not?"

"It would make life… more difficult for you."

"Yeah, well the director already threatened to kill me if I saw you again. Actually, he threatened both of us but I figured as a god, you could handle yourself." The image of him shimmered. "Am I crazy or are you seriously not here?"

"I am in the lab, reading over increasingly boring statistics." He sounded amused.

"I don't understand. You shouldn't be able to do that. Magic doesn't work around me."

He turned very serious. "Or is that what they want you to think?"

He vanished from sight. Great. Just what I needed. Another cryptic thought to add as fuel to the fire consuming me. I laid down and covered myself with a blanket. My body just seemed to give up and the world went dark.

My dreams were random bits of images and feelings from a childhood, but not mine. Two brothers playing, fighting perhaps, in a great hall. A mother, watching from the shadows, ever protective. Great feasts and festivals. Anger. Hostility. Falling backwards into nothing.

I awoke, gasping and seriously freaked out. It was still dark outside, but I didn't turn on a light. I knew my apartment. I could move around without knocking anything over. I opened a window to let in some fresh air, taking a moment to gaze up at the full moon before making my way over to the couch. I dropped onto it, tucking my feet up under me.

What a predicament I was in with no real options. I wouldn't give Fury the satisfaction of killing myself. I couldn't break Loki out of whatever cell they had put him into without risking his life. I mean, I could call Tony but he was already on my shit list. Darcy wouldn't go against Jane and I'm sure Fury had something on Jane as well. Or it could be that Loki back from the dead would shock her into doing whatever the director wanted. She did see Loki die for his brother, after all.

A breeze came through the apartment, chilling me right to the bone. I looked around, more than a little freaked out. I locked the window and drew the shades. I couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't alone, but even with the lights on I didn't see anyone. Then it dawned on me. I returned the apartment to complete darkness and went back into the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

"Are you here?" I whispered, wondering if I was wrong, but his laugh confirmed my conclusion.

He was sitting slumped in my arm chair, legs crossed in front of him, illuminated by the moonlight that drifted through the sheer curtains. He was flipping that damn coin again with a small dark smile on his face.

"You don't seem surprised to see me," he said, catching the coin and pocketing it.

"I'm not," I replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't know how you're doing this illusion shit, but that's what surprises me."

He stood and moved to stand in front of me. "What makes you think this is an illusion?" he asked.

His hand was cold as it brushed a piece of hair away from my eyes. I gasped. "Ok, what the fuck is going on?"

He grabbed my hand and yanked, pulling me upright and against his chest. His hands moved to my waist, his grip was painful but not unwelcome. "I don't like being told what I can't do… or what I can't have."

He crushed his mouth to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

****Well, I owe all of my awesome followers and reviews a HUGE apology. I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated this story and for that I'm sorry. But I'm back with a new chapter. Everybody rock out! A BIG thank you to my new reviewers: Fandoms101, PurpleElm23723, and rckyfrk! I'm glad you guys are liking the story. There will be much more to come. As always, Marvel does not belong to me; just the messed up fanfiction story lines that come from my brain are. Much love!****

Chapter 5

I expected the bed to be empty when I opened my eyes, but I was happily proven wrong. I wondered briefly if Loki had any idea that he snored like a train, but other musings would have to wait. Nature called. I wrapped myself in the sheet that had ended up on the floor and dashed to the bathroom. After taking care of the necessities, I took a hard look at myself in the mirror. Maybe I wasn't as forgettable as I thought or maybe Loki just wanted to piss people off. Regardless, if Fury was going to kill us over this, at least I would die with a smile on my face. The God of Mischief was a… talented individual.

I paused in the doorway to stare at him. He was gorgeous, a blanket tugged only to his waist. His muscles rippled in his sleep, showing off the definition of good genes and some serious workout time.

"Do you find me so repulsive that you won't return to bed?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Quite the opposite. I'm simply enjoying the view." I sucked in a breath when he got up and walked over to where I was leaning, not bothering to cover up. "And it's amazing."

I curled my hand around his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing him thoroughly before allowing him his turn in the bathroom. I straightened up the room as best as I could, but broken furniture was evident. Passion was a messy thing and worth every ounce of energy given.

A knock sounded at the door and panic set in. I couldn't risk someone finding Loki here, but I only had two rooms so my options were limited. I slammed the bedroom door closed and hoped like hell that Loki wouldn't do something stupid like open it. I wrapped the sheet more securely around me and answered the knocking. I was half expecting to see Fury fuming in the hallways, but not Clint messing with his bow. He took in my covering and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" I demanded. "I sleep naked."

He shrugged. "Not my business." He stuck his head inside my apartment and looked around, seeing nothing out of place. He leaned against the door, obviously conflicted. "Fury wants me to watch you."

"Why am I not surprised?" I rubbed my eyes. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"It's not you." He let that sink in for a moment. "If I see him, I'm going to kill him, Sylvie."

I guess Fury was serious about keeping me away from the demi-god. If he only knew, then I guess I would be dead already. "Do what you have to do, Clint, but I'm not sacrificing my limited freedom so Fury can be the big man on campus." I moved to shut Clint out, but he stuck his foot in the way, eyes on the gears of his bow.

"I will have both eyes on you from this point forward, so do me a favor. Go let him out of the bathroom and tell him what I said. He needs to stay away from you."

I had been so enthralled last night that I hadn't even noticed that someone was watching us. The window had been wide open, the curtains blowing in the wind. All I had felt was the cool air on my bare skin, countering the icy fire in Loki's fingertips. The fact that Clint was not only warning us, but giving me a chance to say goodbye was more than I could have hoped for. I really couldn't argue with the Hawk. I nodded and he let me move his foot, sliding the deadbolt into place.

I felt movement behind me, then firm hands on my shoulders. "Well, he hasn't changed much, has he?"

I shook my head, leaning back into Loki. "They all want to kill you for being near me."

"And you?"

I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him down to me. "I can think of better things to do with my time," I murmured, capturing his bottom lip in my teeth.

He guided us backwards, sitting on the couch and pulling me to straddle his lap. "They fear what they can't understand."

"Or control," I added, resting my forehead against his.

He was silent for a long while, content to hold me, but I could feel the tension in his body. "I truly do despise this realm of Midgard."

I laughed. So what if I happened to agree? "Then why didn't you go back to Asgard with Thor?"

"Oh yes," he said bitterly. "To rot in a cell for all eternity. That sounds wonderful."

I scrambled to get off of him when he stood. I had no desire to get dumped onto the cold floor. He started to pace, anger boiling his skin.

"Instead, I am sold into slavery working for that foul Foster woman with whom I have no care to share breathing space with. I will admit that Darcy amuses me, but even you can see she is an idiot."

I shrugged. "She's my only friend so I tend to ignore that side of her."

"And now they wish to separate us. I have to wonder what they expect will happen if I am not removed from your presence." He focused intently for a moment before sighing. "I still cannot generate any major magic around you."

I felt like apologizing. I couldn't help it, but it didn't seem fair that someone so powerful was hindered willingly by me. Instead, I got up and rummaged around in the refrigerator for a soda, something to keep my hands busy. I didn't mean to slam the door closed, but he wasn't the only one who was pissed off. I closed my eyes and banged my head against the freezer.

"You should go," I said finally, my eyes still closed.

"I have no desire to leave."

My arms broke out in goosebumps. "Well, you don't have much of a choice. Hawkeye is watching us. He bought us some time, but we are both going to die if you stay."

He moved suddenly, pressing me from behind. If I was a weaker woman, the luxurious feel of him would be enough for me to tell Fury to go to Hell and beyond, but Loki had wedged himself into a small part of my brain and possibly my heart. Even those strong hands gripping my body hard enough to bruise couldn't sway me.

"Loki, please go." I hoped he hadn't heard my voice crack.

He lips were on my ear in his response. "This is not over."

In a heartbeat, his pressure was gone. I looked around but the only evidence of him even being there was limited to the destruction in the bedroom. Where he had gone, I had no idea, but it was better this way. At least, that's what I tried to tell myself.

I figured out that the bed was still sound enough to sleep on, so I didn't bother with damage control. I would need new pillows, but I could ask Darcy to get me some later. Right now, all I wanted was to crawl back under the covers that smelled like him and try to forget all of what had happened. If only it worked like that. I grabbed some clothes and forced myself to take a shower, wincing at how sore I was going to be. I eventually turned the water off and got dressed.

I needed to do something. I needed to go somewhere. I got as far as the elevator before my codes were denied. Knowing that Fury had to be watching me, I faced off with the camera. "At least let me come and speak to you in person. Otherwise, this conversation might get uncomfortable."

I didn't have to wait long until the system was overridden and I was descending. I had an armed escort waiting to lead me to Fury's office, where he was finishing up with Captain America.

"Hey, Steve," I said.

He glared at me. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything different. Steve's view on Loki was someone biased. It was the whole good versus evil thinking. I let myself into the office, heading to the window where a table of liquor sat just waiting to be poured. I normally helped myself, but today I just wasn't in the mood.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Ms. Davis?" the director asked, leafing through some pages.

"Take me off of lockdown." I turned to face him. "I did what you asked. Loki is gone. You have Hawkeye following me around anyway. Add additional guards if you need to, but I can't sit in my apartment for the rest of my life."

"Actually, you can." Fury set his good eye on me. "And I can make it worse. I can remove Darcy's clearance. I can even disconnect your cable."

"What do you want me to do now? Beg?" I knew I sounded deflated, but there was no hiding it.

"No. You simply need to realize that I have the control here." He handed me a sheet of paper. "This is your next project. Prove to me you deserve it, and then we will talk about your restrictions."

I looked at the request and wanted to cry. It was all about confirming data analysis. Essentially I would be recreating what someone else did just to prove that I would arrive at the same conclusions. It was tedious and a waste of time, considering it was Natasha Romanoff who had done the original work. Fury knew she didn't make mistakes, so he was pointedly making my life miserable.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" I asked as I stood to leave.

"I am well aware of that, Ms. Davis. You're dismissed."


	6. Chapter 6

****Hi everyone! I didn't take so long with Chapter 7 which I know will make many of you happy. A shout out to my new awesome reviewers and followers! You are the reason that I keep going. Please enjoy even though Marvel is not mine. Much love!****

Chapter 6

"He's doing this for your own good."

I rolled my eyes. "Natasha, do me a favor and shut up. Fury is full of shit, even if you don't want to admit it." I returned my attention to the screen.

The Black Widow hovered over my shoulder. "This isn't my research from Russia."

"Nope. I had that done a week ago." I opened a new window and showed her the graphs I had duplicated. "Recreating a prediction of whose on target for a terrorist organization isn't exactly rocket science." I closed that and went back to the current spool of information I had open. "Fury decided to let me work on some of Jane's backlog. She's got enough on her plate with what happened in London. I'm just compiling her data into a spreadsheet. It's still paper pushing, but at least it's not boring. Have you seen the numbers on this Aether shit? It's pretty radical."

"So I take it that you're going to ignore the elephant in the room?" she asked.

"Considering that you are the elephant, I felt it would be rude to demand to know why you were interrupting me." Despite me staring at the screen, I knew exactly where she was in the room, as well as the two guards that were eavesdropping right outside the door. Speaking of which, I grabbed a phone and dialed an all too familiar number. "Tell the director that he needs to switch out the guards again or at least send down a pizza for them. It's late and they haven't eaten dinner yet."

Natasha snorted behind me. "Seriously?"

"It's not going to be on my head that Fury forgets that I'm down here."

"Honey, he never forgets where you are. Ever."

I ignored her. Maybe if I refused to acknowledge her, she would go away. No such luck. She grabbed a chair and made herself comfortable. Time passed.

"Thanks Sylvie!" one of the guards yelled from outside. "The pizza's really good!"

"You're welcome!" I called back. I didn't react to Natasha's raised eyebrow when they brought me in a slice and a bottle of soda. I ate in the silence, finishing the drink before giving up. "Okay. What do you want?"

She took her time in answering, cracking each of her knuckles. "Loki is causing some… problems."

"And that's my problem why?"

She touched my shoulder. It was everything I had not to shrug it off. "Clint told me what he saw."

"Of course he did. Is that what the two of you consider pillow talk, gossiping about other people?" I whirled around in my chair. "You may try to hide it, but it's obvious the two of you are an item. I wonder how Fury would react if he knew two of his best agents were sleeping together?" She had the decency to look ashamed. "Everyone wants to butt into my life, but I have dirt on almost every agent in this building. It would do everyone a dose of good to leave me the fuck alone."

She stood and made to leave. "You know, Sylvie… not everyone is out to get you."

I didn't respond. I waited until the latch clicked into place before letting my true emotions show. I was angry and being stuck in the basement running numbers was not helping. She had no idea how well I knew that I wasn't a target for everyone. Tony Stark felt bad enough about being the cause of all of the drama that he hooked me up with a secure server for my personal use as well as a new untraceable cell phone. It had taken some time but I had finally hacked into my personal files. When no one was looking, Dr. Banner was helping me analyze my blood structure. He trusted the director about as much as I did. If Fury was going to keep me under lock and key, I wanted to know why. There was something no one was telling me.

"Bruce, there's something we're not seeing," I said, answering my phone without formality. "Fury was specific about keeping me away from Loki. Not Thor, so it has to be something in Loki's genetic code."

I could hear his keyboard clicking. "Loki isn't from Asgard. He's a frost giant of sorts. I don't have enough information to put this equation together, Sylvie."

Without me, Loki was dangerous. He had full access to all of his powers, magic and non. Around me, he was neutral. It just didn't make sense.

I slammed my fist down on my table. "Fuck!" I yelled.

"What am I missing?" Bruce asked.

"It was right in front of me all along," I muttered. "I'll call you back."

I grabbed my sweatshirt off the back of my chair and made it as far as the hallway before Natasha drew her gun on me. I sighed and showed her my hands.

"I'm not armed, Romanoff."

She nodded and holstered her weapon. "So you just figured it out?"

"You knew?"

"It was Pepper who initially thought all of this had nothing to do with you, but it was Tony who dug up enough evidence. Fury's trying to set Loki off. We just don't know why."

I was such an idiot. I was being played. Fury made sure that I wouldn't trust anyone. Even Tony and Bruce I kept at arm's length. This was some serious bullshit. "I need to get to Loki."

"Already got you covered. The director thinks you're going with me on a mission in case we are attacked magically." She hit the elevator button. "Stark has the cameras covered. Clint is your back up. If anyone figures out that you aren't with me and even more remotely, finds out where you really are, he's got instructions to incapacitate."

"Clint wants to kill Loki."

She shook her head. "No. Okay, well maybe, but his loyalty to me is stronger than any desire for revenge. He won't hurt him."

I wanted to get out of the building, but this wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I had an armed escort, a team of men in black, surrounding me as I climbed into the backseat of the SUV. Inside, it was just me, Clint, and Steve Rogers at the wheel.

"You're in on this too?" I asked him incredulously.

He shrugged, his face stone. "Regardless of my feelings towards Loki, if the Director is tempting fate and playing God with the world's safety, it's my responsibility to make sure the world stays safe."

Ah. Well, that explained it. Most people would just think he had a hero complex, but Captain America was the real deal. As nervous about all of this as I was, having him on the job was a comfort. He would never let anything bad happen if it was in his power to stop it.

I drummed my fingers against the door handle as we made our way downtown. Traffic was busy and we didn't really want to be noticed. At some point, the other vehicles in our convoy made a turn while we stayed straight, on our own. Jane's lab was located in what used to be Stark Tower. Aside from S.H.I.E.L.D., it was the most secure building in the city. Tony must have been expecting us because the door buzzed us in without me even having to knock. We quickly got into the open elevator, shooting skywards. It was hard not to feel like a kid standing in between the guys. I almost considered pushing every floor button just to be annoying. Ok, I actually considered it but we reached our destination before I could do anything.

"What are you doing here?" Jane yelled, rushing out to meet us. "You can't be here!"

I shoved past her, content to let Steve explain what was going on. I knew the layout of the lab from Darcy had described so I found what I was looking for quickly. I slid into Darcy's station, fingers flying over the keyboard. I accessed the databases and located the files I wanted. Clint stood behind me, bow out in case of attack. I had never seen him fully relaxed, but with the line drawn in the sand, it was nice to know he had my back.

"What did you find?" Steve asked, joining us.

I pushed away from the desk, seriously wishing for alcohol in any form. "Fury has been watching everything in regards to Loki. These are the video files that are stored on the server. I thought maybe it was general surveillance, but it's more like the cameras are focused on Loki: how he moves, his mood changes, what he eats, when he sleeps. It's all here, even the interactions I had with him."

I wanted to be embarrassed that our bedtime activities were there too. Fury had cameras that I didn't even know about. If I ever ended up in my apartment again, I was going to have to sweep the entire thing.

"So what's the plan?"

The men were looking at me. They expected me to have some grand idea, but I was clueless.

"If it isn't obvious by now, I have overstayed my welcome." Loki's voice made Clint flinch, but I relaxed and let out the breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. "It appears I will need to grovel to my brother to allow me to return to Asgard."

I stood and moved over to him where he stood in the doorway. "To rot for all eternity?"

My memory earned me a small smile. He ran his fingers down my cheek before steeling himself. "If need be. As much as I detest the idea, being a pawn is not something I would ever consent to be. Remaining on Midgard is not an option."

I hated to admit it, but my heart broke just a little bit at the thought of him leaving. It was the right thing to do, especially with Fury's secretive gameplay. I doubt any of us would ever discover what he had been planning, but Fury did not like to lose. Jane left to get Thor's attention. It didn't really matter how she did it as long as it happened quickly. Who knew how much time we had left? Clint and Steve took defensive positions at the door and the window, leaving me and Loki in relative privacy.

"I wish I could come up with a better idea," I admitted, whispering as if he wouldn't hear me.

He didn't reply. He just paced, cracking his knuckles. His anger was almost physical. Tentatively, I reached out and brushed his arm as he passed me. He tensed and stilled. I guess he wasn't used to being touched, but if this was the last time I was going to see him, he was going to have to deal. I wasn't going to start being timid because I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I gripped his arm and pulled him around, pressing my body against his.

He fisted his free hand in my hair and held me in place while he devoured my mouth. I released him to wrap my arms around his waist, digging my fingers into his back. He let out a deep moan, hitting a nerve deep inside me. This man was mine.

A cough let us know we were no longer alone, but we were in no hurry to let go of each other. Eyes closed, I did eventually pull away, but his grip on my waist didn't let me go far.

"Hello, brother," Loki sneered.

I reached up and smacked him across the head. His eyes opened, flashing. Whatever. "Don't be a dick. He's doing you a favor."

We all piled into the elevator. Jane hit the up button, straight to the roof. A rainbow bridge was waiting for us, brilliant in person more so than on television. Jane and Thor took a moment for themselves and I found myself reaching out for Loki's waiting hand. If was a sweet moment, shattered only moments later by a loud bang and immediate pain.

"What the hell?" Darcy shouted, diving for cover.

I dropped to one knee, clutching my side. I drew my hand away to find it covered in red.

Chaos ensued. Gun fire sounded from inside of Stark Tower and from outside. I guess Natasha hadn't been as careful covering her tracks as she thought. Either that or Fury had more surveillance than we knew about.

I glanced up to see Thor grabbing his brother and throwing him into the vortex, giving me a sympathetic glance as he disappeared. With bullets flying, I had to make a decision. I could let them shoot me again and again until I bled out. I could throw myself off of the building, ensuring that Fury could never use me again.

Jane and Darcy were screaming and I couldn't see Hawkeye or any of the shooters. I could hear yelling, probably from guards and agents in the building behind me. I was out of time, so I took the third option with no hesitation. I stumbled across the open area, taking two more bullets to the leg and shoulder, but I managed to dive inside of the bright lights before they disappeared.

4


End file.
